Love Live Sunshine! OneShots for Everyone
by Revengermajestyliberator
Summary: Just a bunch of Aqours related oneshots is all, request a pairing and I'll try to write a story about that. I hope you enjoy this, Read Rate and Review. Ratings change per chapter. Happy Valentines guys.


Hi guys, well, here's just something for Valentines, I hope you guys love it!

Disclaimer: I do not own LL

Believe Again

* * *

"O-ok! That's it!" A girl with red hair smiled as she took hold of her phone, texting someone on it as she moved towards the mirror. "I can do this! GANBARUBY!" She then ran for the door but before leaving. "Onee-chan! I'm going out!"

"Ok Ruby! Be careful!" Came the reply of her sister.

The girl just smiled as she walked to the town plaza. The girl was Kurosawa Ruby, a member of Aqours, a school idol group from Uranohoshi. She was waiting on a person to arrive here with her. Which would come immediately as a person covered her eyes.

"PIKIIII!" The girl shrieked before the one who covered her eyes giggled.

"You're cute you know that." At that the girl calmed down recognizing the perpetrator.

"H-hey! Leah, I was so scared!" The redhead said as she started to tear up, making the other girl flinch as the Aqours member was covered in a hug.

"Sorry Ruby… I just thought it would be ok to do…"

Kazuno Leah a dark blue haired girl, a member of Saint Snow, another idol group, served as a rival for them when they first met, but after the shocking elimination of their group, and how they got closer during the Christmas season… it wasn't long before the two started a secret long distance relationship. Ruby was even more surprised when they found out that the former's school had a field trip to their area, so this was very convenient for the two of them.

"I-it's fine…" The Aqours member said but was surprised as she saw a Rose.

"O-oh right… Ruby, Happy Valentines." Leah was slightly blushing at this.

"Waah! Thank you so much Leah-chan!"

"D-don't get the wrong idea…" Sadly, the Tsundere approach, wasn't working, as she was also offered a rose.

"Happy Valentines too Leah-chan!" The two girls just giggled after a moment when they realized they had similar ideas of what to give the other as they shared a hug.

"O-oh right, Leah-chan… we barely showed you and Sarah-san last time… s-so do you mind if I show you around?" The first year asked in a surprisingly bold tone.

"Yeah, I'd like that." And so the two were off for the day, walking through the busy districts, and passed through the home of Takami Chika, the head of Aqours. Granted, the only thing they saw there is a Mikan haired girl trying to calm down another redhead from running away from the dog in the residence. Poor Shiitake…

"Oh right, Ruby, how come you aren't in school or something?"

"School was cancelled today…" Ruby explained. "Mari-chan said that it had something to do with logistics, but I think she just wanted an entire day with Kanan-chan." She giggled at that.

"She can do that?!" Disbelief was seen in the other's face.

"Yeah! She's the director of our school after all!"

"I… see…" The girl nodded along, and they continued their walk.

The day was well spent for them though, as they went through several more places, got something nice to eat and all, and during the night, they walked down the beach.

"Woah… this place is great at night."

"I know!" The redhead smiled.

"But it's better cause you're here you know." Leah teased as she hugged the girl, eliciting a blushed reaction.

"L-leah-chan…" She didn't complain though, as she enjoyed the hug.

"Thanks for showing me around for Valentines Ruby…" a kiss as a thank you, which was easily reciprocated.

"N-no problem Leah-chan." They though were now outside the hotel where Leah's classmates were staying at. "I'm glad I spent today with you."

"I know…" The girl smiled as she fished out a box of chocolates in her bag. "Oh right, this is from me and nee-san for you and Dia-san."

"A-ah! R-right!" The redhead seemed to forget as she also took out another box of chocolates and others. "This one is from us too!"

After the exchange was done the two shared one last hug.

"Thanks again Ruby… you know… I normally don't do this" Leah admitted.

"Y-yeah, h-here, we usually g-give friendly gifts… n-not the romantic ones…"

"Not just that, I used to believe in it, but it just stopped is all…"

"S-same, I-I guess… w-when it comes to Valentines? We both Believe Again?" Both girls shared a small laugh at it. And when it stopped, it was the redhead who initiated by tightening her hug and looking at the other straight in the eye.

"Happy V-Valentines…"

"Same… I love you Ruby."

"M-me too." And a last kiss was shared for the night as the two part ways, happy at their Valentines day together.

* * *

End of Story

Hi guys! I'm sorry if I might not have done this that well, this is going to be a series of Love Live Sunshine oneshots, just drop down a request for a pairing, and I'll try to get it to work!

BTW, I also have a pure Love Live Centric set of oneshots, and they also had some Sunshine chapters on it, well after this, I'll try to upload to both, Muse content on the other, Aqours content here.

Also before I forget, Read Rate and Review, and Happy Valentines!

Anyway guys, the usual read rate and review, and thanks for reading!


End file.
